A light emitting diode was first invented in 1965, and was a red light emitting diode (LED) that uses a gallium arsenide (GaAs) material as a laminate. However, the light emitting efficiency (the luminous flux) of the light emitting diode is only about 0.1 lumens per watt. The LED packaging technology and light emitting efficiency are improved, followed by invention of an LED having a small volume, low power consumption, a long service life, and a rapid operation response. Due to increase in the energy-saving and carbon-reducing requirement and environmental awareness, in countries around the world, the conventional tungsten lamps or mercury lamps have been gradually replaced by the LEDs. Currently, LEDs are widely used as backlight light sources for signal lamps, advertising lamps, light sources for automobiles, outdoor lighting apparatuses or household lighting apparatuses, or electronic products such as displays and computer peripheral apparatuses.
In the prior art, light leakage usually occurs in a backlight module of an electronic product because it is impossible to engage an LED with a light guiding plate to form a closed structure in an assembly process thereof. To resolve the problem of light leakage, electronics manufacturers start to develop and design various backlight modules. For example, in Chinese Patent No. CN101922662A, a backlight structure in which an LED is slant-wise disposed in a support frame is provided. The LED is slant-wise disposed, so that a light emergent surface thereof is not higher than a light guiding plate, thereby lowering the light leakage probability. However, in the technical solutions of the foregoing patent, the LED needs to be slant-wise disposed, and the light emergent surface of the LED needs to be abutted against and aligned with a light incident surface of the light guiding plate. Consequently, the assembly process is relatively complex, and light leakage may still occur if the LED is not correctly positioned during the assembly process.
Therefore, the present invention is intended for resolving the technical problem of how to simplify an assembly process of a backlight module and effectively lowering the light leakage probability.